O Chuveiro
by darkenedroom
Summary: Kate descobre um chuveiro na escotilha e resolve tomar um banho. Jack chega ao local.


_Kate's POV_

A escotilha é um lugar definitivamente estranho. Seus corredores são escuros, há um computador sinistro ao qual temos que digitar aqueles números estúpidos, mas também há uma cama bastante confortável e a dispensa, com enlatados que, não importa se estão com a data de validade vencida, afinal, pelo menos é comida. E tem doces. Perto das carnes de javalis que o Locke caçava (as quais eu não comia porque sou vegetariana), os peixes pescados pelo Jin e as mesmas frutas de sempre, um chocolate é uma iguaria muito fina.

E hoje encontrei uma das coisas mais importantes para um ser humano civilizado: um chuveiro. Pode parecer besteira, mas ao tomar um banho, me senti humana novamente e não uma selvagem. Diria mais, me senti mulher. Foi como se recuperasse minha dignidade. Um banho de verdade, com direito a shampoo, sabonete e água quente.

Estava sozinha quando avistei uma porta. A curiosidade me fez abri-la, então me deparei com essa maravilha. Imediatamente abri o registro e um feixe de água escorreu. Coloquei as mãos debaixo e sorri feito criança com a sensação da água batendo na palma da minha mão. Mais do que depressa, tratei de fechar o chuveiro. Precisava urgentemente de achar uma toalha. Por sorte, encontrei uma limpa no armário, provavelmente deve ser daquele homem que aqui viveu, o tal de Desmond. Consegui o shampoo com Hurley. Ele e Rose estavam fazendo o inventário na dispensa quando eu peguei rapidamente o frasco. Eu sei que ele não gostou do que fiz, mas eu realmente precisava do shampoo, que estava quase acabando. Também apanhei o sabonete e lá fui eu.

Suspirei quando senti a água percorrendo os meus cachos que estavam duros e maltratados de tantos banhos de água fria da fonte próxima às cavernas. Finalmente estava tomando banho quente! A água era rala, saia somente um filete bem fraco, mas eu não estava nem aí.

Despejei uma quantidade de shampoo na mão e esparramei pelo cabelo. Parecia que estava tirando um grude, toda a oleosidade se foi. Uma sensação de frescor tomou conta de mim. Foi um prazer tão absoluto sentir a água ensaboada deslizando pelo meu corpo!

Eu passava o sabonete, esfregava cada pedacinho de pele e tentava enxaguar no fio de água, ora quente, ora fria que saía do chuveiro.

Depois de relutar, acabei desligando, não queria acabar com toda a água escassa, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha vontade de gastar horas ali.

Apanhei a toalha, me sequei, passei os dedos nos cabelos, tentando desembaraçá-los. Mal enrolei a toalha no corpo, a porta se abriu. Tomei um susto, quase fui flagrada por Jack. Se ele chegasse segundos antes, teria me visto completamente nua.

-Hei.

-Hei.

-Você, hum, você tomou banho.

Eu tremi. Nem vermelha eu estava, fiquei simplesmente roxa de vergonha. E ele estava tão sem graça com a situação embaraçosa quanto eu.

-Eu tive que checar se funcionava.

-E como estava?

Jack estava me olhando, mas desta vez não era um olhar de compaixão, amizade, zelo, compreensão ou raiva. Era um olhar de cobiça, eu conseguia notar que seus olhos queimavam de desejo. E isso me deixou tão nervosa que, ao me abaixar para pegar minhas roupas no chão, deixei cair o sutiã. Totalmente desajeitada, apanhei a peça teimosa de volta e respondi:

-Uh, a pressão era baixa, a água meio que ficou fria em um ponto e cheira um pouco como enxofre, mas...é um chuveiro.

-Eu sei o que você quer dizer.

-Você pode usá-lo.

Não sei o que me deu na hora, mas quando dei por mim, meus lábios já estavam soltando aquelas palavras, eu estava sorrindo e flertando com ele.

-Talvez mais tarde.

Jack deu um sorrisinho tímido.

-Eu deixarei o shampoo para você.

Foi engraçado porque Jack, sendo sempre tão racional e sério, nesta hora, seus olhos pareciam desobedecer a mente e se deleitavam com a visão de meu corpo molhado e pouco coberto. Apesar de eu estar de toalha, Jack me despia com os olhos.

Eu saí do banheiro e o deixei perdido em seus pensamentos. Mesmo estando de costas, eu sentia que ele continuava a me olhar dos pés a cabeça e até inclinou o pescoço para me inspecionar melhor. Pude imaginar o seu sorriso um tanto safado e confesso que meu lado malvado adorou fazer isso, provocá-lo, deixá-lo um pouquinho fora de controle.

Não foi a primeira vez que eu percebi seus olhares. Certo dia, quando estávamos na mata e paramos um instante para descansar, até o interroguei se ele estava me observando, ao que ele respondeu que se ele estivesse me checando, eu notaria. E de fato, eu notei. Realmente o olhar de hoje não foi igual aos outros que ele tinha me dado até então. Este era um olhar diferente. Era um olhar de um homem para uma mulher.

**FIM.**


End file.
